Today's Lesson: Ghouls
by SilversunnyD
Summary: Two species by the same name, both very different in approach.
**Those of you waiting for me to update my other fics, I'm working on it. This is just something I wrote wrote a while back.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Blue Exorcist. If I did they'd probably never get new manga chapters because I am terrible at updating on schedule.**

* * *

Students were supposed to pay attention in class. That was a simple rule. The consequences for not paying attention in class? Well, that was usually a self-inflicted failing grade. Most people simply lacked the ability to pass a class when they didn't pay attention. Sure there was the occasional student that could pass but the student we're focusing on was not one of those.

Nope. Rin Okumura was not very good about paying attention in class. In fact, at this very moment he was in a fantasy world. Something about being the hero in a manga. Sure he could try to listen to the assuredly boring lecture that was being given, but he'd probably just fall asleep. On top of that, it was his younger twin brother, Yukio Okumura, who was giving the lecture.

Not that he didn't try to listen. Often he'd tune in at random points in the lectures in hopes of hearing some interesting bit of information.

"... so there's your clear differences on the two different types of ghouls." Yukio was saying, pushing his glass up the bridge of his nose as he spoke.

 _"Just ghouls? Lame... Wait!"_ Rin bolted upright, having been laying with his arms and head on the desk in front of him. It was a motion that was easily noticed by the handful of fellow students in the class. "Wait, there's more than one type of ghoul?!"

There was a groan of annoyance from the side, undoubtedly Suguro.

Meanwhile, the teacher and brother lightly sighed. "Yes Rin, there are two main types of ghoul. The ones that possess corpses and the ones born in Assiah just like any human."

"Wait, born in Assiah? How can they be born in Assiah? Ghouls are demons through and through, right?" None of this was making sense to Rin. This was a lesson he probably would've paid attention to more if it hadn't been for the boring lecture on weapon maintenance that had kicked off the start of class.

Yukio's left eye twitched a little. "Had you been paying attention you would already know." Pinching the bridge of his nose, the younger Okumura took a deep calming breath. "There are two types of ghouls. Demon ghouls and human ghouls _._ "

The older Okumura just blinked uncomprehendingly. The only difference he was hearing so far was a different word before "ghoul" and nothing else.

Again, the teacher's eye twitched. "Demon ghouls just possess the corpse of a deceased. Human _ghouls_ however are born, as I already stated, in Assiah. Assiah ghouls vary greatly from corpse ghouls. While they're related, they're entirely different creatures." Yukio started pacing back and forth. "The Assiah, human ghouls were originally created when demon ghouls-the ones that possess human bodies-have children. It doesn't matter if the child was already in development in the mother's womb or not, if a ghoul possesses the body and gives birth the child is a ghoul. These born ghouls are what we call human ghouls."

The pacing paused, Yukio appearing to collect himself. "Assiah ghouls aren't quite human though despite us calling them human ghouls. However they also aren't quite demons. They aren't even considered half of anything. Humans and demons alike classify them as their own breed all together. Most just call them monsters actually. Temptaint or no, anyone can see these Assiah ghouls."

"Well, how come we never hear anything about them then?" For some reason, Rin was finding the subject of ghouls intriguing. They were something different from all else he'd heard about in studies so far.

"For the most part, they look like any other human being. They blend in with regular society like a wolf in sheep's clothing. Unless they show their true colors in the open, they're near impossible to find. There's technology to help identify Assiah ghouls, however none of it is mobile. You'd have better luck waiting for their physical abnormalities to manifest."

"So there are differences then?" Konekomaru questioned, he appeared a bit anxious.

"Well... yes..." Yukio seemed to hesitate for a moment. "They have an extra organ called a kakuhou, some might call it a hunting organ. It can manifest outside the body as a weaponized limb essentially. The manifested new limb or limbs are referred to as kagune. When the kagune is active you'll see the one other obvious trait of a ghoul, their kakugan. Kakugan refers to their eyes, which turn from normal to black sclera with red pupils. The Kakugan is usually accompanied by red veins around the eyes. Most of the time the kakugan manifest when they're in high-stress situations or when eating human flesh."

"They eat people!?" Shiemi appeared alarmed, apparently they hadn't gotten that far in the lecture.

Yukio grimaced but didn't do anything to deny the fact. "Yes. They are only able to consume a few things without becoming sick to the point of illness. Water, human flesh, other ghouls and for some reason coffee. However only flesh can truly satisfy their hunger."

Silence fell upon the class as they all digested this new information. What kind of vile creatures could do such a thing? Killing a human was one thing, but eating a human... that just wasn't right. It was disrespectful to the dead whose bodies would never be recovered and brought to their loved ones. Loved ones who anxiously waited for news on the deceased.

It was disgusting just to think about.

"The kagune... what does it look like?" It was Izumo Kamiki who asked this question.

"It... varies. Some look like wings, others look like tails. I've heard some ghouls even have an armor-like kagune." Now something weird was occurring. Yukio seemed oddly uncertain about what he was saying now. "Although if I'm to be honest I don't know much about human ghouls myself. It is not the job a an Exorcist to fight them." ... That would explain why he was uncertain.

"What?!" Rin shot up to his feet, slamming his hands onto his desk. "How is it not our job?!"

"For once I agree with Okumura! Why even bother telling us all this if we don't fight them?!" Sugurou demanded, also getting to his feet.

"It's not that simple." Yukio murmured and sighed, looking just as aggravated as some of the students. "I'm telling you so that you know what to look out for. Taking on human ghouls is not the job of an Exorcist. There's secret organizations dedicated to combating the human ghouls. Only a distant connection links the organizations with the True Cross Order. We generally don't interfere with those organizations either."

"Some of these ghouls try to reign in the others as well we've learned. However obviously not all the ghouls will stay down. It's the Commission for Counter Ghoul, or CCG, that that exterminates them. Unfortunately, most Exorcist weapons have little to no effect on Assiah ghouls, the CCG however have found a way to make effective weapons." The teacher regarded them all carefully, a warning look in his eyes. There was also however, some concern in Yukio's eyes. "If you ever encounter human ghouls, or the CCG do what you can to get away without appearing suspicious."

Rin slowly sank back into his seat. So there were people out there who fought these ghouls. Although if there were entire organizations dedicated to ghoul extermination... "Just how many ghouls are out there?"

For a long moment Yukio was silent and the class waited for his answer with baited breath. "... Over time they've reproduced and it would be-"

"Cut the crap Yukio!" It was hard to say what got into Rin, but this matter seemed important.

"... No one knows. The CCG is constantly working to eliminate them, however after all this time they continue to appear. Then there's the truly monstrous ghouls, the ones that manage to put up a fight and often escape. The CCG will assign them code names as a point of reference. We don't hear much of the CCG's activities but we do hear names to watch out for." Yukio paused, as if considering whether or not to give the names.

"The One-Eyed Owl has been a big name for ten years now. Countless investigators dead, this one grew in the tunnels below Tokyo supposedly. Disappeared not long after appearing ten years ago, although was sighted recently." The general class tensed at the information.

"There was Jason of the Thirteenth Ward, although recent reports indicate he's met death at the hands of another ghoul. Wore a hockey mask like the horror movie character. He was in the custody of CCG for a while where he was tortured for information on other ghouls. Went insane and began to torture his own victims. His favorite method is making victims count down from one thousand by seven as he cuts off their fingers and toes." That had almost the entire class shuddering at the information.

"Gourmet, a picky eater who takes only specific pieces of a person he believes would taste especially good. Often leaving victims alive but maimed... One report said he took only the eyes from a woman." Now the class looked mostly disgusted.

"Binge Eater. Although she suddenly dropped off the radar entirely, it's possible she's just lying low for a while. Unlike the Gourmet, she's anything but picky and will take whatever she can get whenever. Always eating more than necessary for a ghoul." This seemed to irritate the class.

"Rabbit is a fairly new one. Worthy of note for killing two investigators in a short span of time. Fast, with a one winged kagune. Although our intelligence would suggest she acted in retaliation for the loss of another ghoul." There was some surprise flitting about at the mention of it being an act of retaliation.

"Then this last one recently jumped to CCG's most wanted. Cannibalism of fellow ghouls. Fast. Very much insane. They call him Centipede. Formerly he was called Eyepatch. Possibly Jason's last victim, the same that caused his death. Which would explain the insanity." Some were shifting in their seats uneasily.

Yukio ended class early that day. He mentioned maybe getting someone from the CCG to come in, or perhaps a field trip to their headquarters.

* * *

 **Not a lot of description. More dialogue than anything. Which really isn't my style normally. There wasn't a spelling or grammar check either, which is normally characteristic of me before posting anything. I only took a few hours to write this though, so not bad on my part. Honestly, it more or less just communicates what I think the Tokyo Ghoul ghouls would be classified as in Blue Exorcist. Sue me. Anyways, as I said in the beginning for those of you who read anything else I write, I'm working on them.**

 **This is a one-shot, but there might be a sequel someday. Maybe a field trip to the CCG or something.**


End file.
